


Better Together

by TheeWill



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeWill/pseuds/TheeWill





	1. Chapter 1

After Peter got back to his world he thought thing would be better. He got in shape, got back out on the streets, and got in touch with MJ. But they weren't.

MJ had been nice. Nice at letting him down easy.

She had already moved on with someone. A civilian. Someone better for her then a vigilante. And Peter couldn't ruin that. He wanted better for her. That's how he dove head first into his work. None stop gigs and interviews with the infamous Spider-Man swinging back onto the streets.

Of course, he gave in a bit. He wasn't a strict with his diet or alcohol consumption. He had a few lazy nights crying in his suit again but he was trying now. That's the best that he could do.

He had grown up more. He started team ups and interdimentional missions. He had gained a few friends along the way. Far more enemies.

And that's what he thought this was. An enemy worming their way into his world. Peter was sat on the ledge of a building eating more then questionable tacos from the stand just a few thousand feet below. That was when a sound like a autobot half way through an orgasm along with a bright blue light flashed behind him.

He barely had the time to set down his taco when a body came barreling at him. He placed his feet flat against the wall and jolted up. He was standing horizontally on he side of the building, hands up, mouth full of food as the body rolled past him right over the edge.

Peter noticed as the body fell that the person was limp. Not frantic or tense at all. They were unconscious. Peter braced as he shot a web at the body. He was able to grab them. Letting out a grunt as the deadweight tugged him downward. His feet sliding against glass.

"O-kay! Okay! We gotta live one," he groaned tugging the body up and over the ledge. He gave the suit a curious look but was more focused on the huge wholes in the suit. "Alright maybe not a live one."

The man, from what Peter guessed, had looked as if he tossed into a blender full of chainsaws and explosives. He wasn't alive. Peter gave a grunt of question going back to the tacos. Of course it was awful seeing a dead body but Peter had seen his fair share of them. He was just glad this guy wasn't breathing long enough to attack him.

He was about to sit at the ledge when there was a loud groan. Peter slowly looked to the guy who began twitching. "Zombies? Again? What the he'll man, i just finish you guys last week."

"Ta...cos..."

"Mmkay. Taco zombies," Peter wadded back as the glob of human pieces mesh together.

"Are those...from...the stand...on 3rd?"

Peter watched as the man began literally popping back into place. He held back a gag as he snapped his knee back into its place. "Uh, yes?" Once the guy was standing his did a full body shake like a dog sending bits of blood and body parts everywhere. "Aw come on guy I gotta open bag here."

"Ah! Thats my blood on that one it's mine now," he cheered taking the half eaten taco right out of Peter's hand. He shoved all of it down in one go. 

"Geez you should chew before you swallow."

The man gave a scoff sending bits against Peter's mask. He flicked a piece off the mask with a frown. That's when the man stopped to stare at him. "Wait," he hacked pounding his fist against his chest making a few open wounds pour more blood. Peter definitely gagged this time. "You're-are you- you're Spider-Man?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"So another dimension huh," he asked taking the bag from Peter's hand. "Thank gods it sent me to your hot super smart butt."

"Uh, do we know each other?"

"I know one of you. Name's Deadpool. Or Wade. You can call me whatever you want really it'll turn me on no matter what."

"O-kay. I'm going to take this," he snatched the bag back with a web. "And I'm going to find another place to sit. Good luck man."

"Whoa! Hey wait," Deadpool leapt after him. "I need some help finding my way around. Isn't it your job to help people?"

"Mh, that only applies to civilians." Before Wade could say more there was that sounds again. This time dozens of blue portals opened on the streets below. Peter leapt into action before the first scream sounded. The creatures that made their way through were nothing Peter had seen before. Which was odd cause he had seen his fair share of weird creatures.

He was webbing a civilian out of the way when a hoarse battle cry entered the scene. Deadpool was swinging shiny silver katanas this way and that putting the heros main focus ofln getting the civilians out of his way. "Deadpool!"

The masked man gasped turning the Peter. "You got it right this time!"

"Behind you!" But it was too late.

The clawed fist of a creature pierced right through Wade's stomach with a spray of blood. Peter pushed off the sidewalk into a run flinging webs at the thing as I turned away from Wade. He had it cocooned and silenced in only a matter or seconds. Peter wheezed bracing his hand on a nearby building. "Shouldn't have ate those tacos." He heaved clutching at his stomach.

"Spidey!"

Peter turned just as a smelly red body slammed him into the pavment. He groaned fumbling with the hem of his mask. "Not in the mask, deep breaths."

The beefcake on top of him whined. "Bullet in the kidney. We got a bullet in the kidney!"

"Get  _off_ of me!"

"Whoa Spidey did you get...soft?"

Peter smacked at him. "It was one cheesecake!" Wade rolled away with a shriek. There was a moment of distortion for Peter. He pulled in a deep breath of muggy air, the sounds of sirens and yelling almost overbearing. His fingers flex on the pavement as he moved up into a better position. 

The streets were quickly falling into chaos. The portals were closed but they creatures were resilient. They were here for a battle on a regular Wednesday night. There was nothing but civilians around. They were overpowered. 

Peter tugged his mask down and jump back into the fight ignoring the roll of his stomach. It was like running an obstacle course down the streets of New York. Lucky for Peter he'd been doing just that for years.

Wade had proven to be useful in the battlefield. Very stabby.

"Hey uh, Deadguy."

Wade sliced through the predator looking creature with a chuckle. "You know I'm starting to think you're doing that on purpose."

"Want to cool it with the slicing and dicing?"

"Ah same Spidey, different universe." He pulled a pistol from a very meaty thigh. "I know these guys. Very angry breed of demon. I would know. My wife made them."

Peter rolled out of the way of a clawed hand. He caught the back of Wade's suit with a web dragging him out of the way as the 10 foot tall demon charged. "Demons? Wait, you're who?"

The demon roared making them both look up. It had rough alligator like skin and diseased yellow eyes. Three rows of teeth were visible under a black tongue. Peter reared back trying to find a better position.

"Godzilla," Wade boomed standing up with his arms outstretched. The demon tilted its head to Wade with a hiss.

"Sss not my name!" The demon leered over Deadpool making the merc seem tiny. Peter backed away to web us a few more of the smaller demons.

"It talks?!" 

"Come on man! We know each other! I introduced you to your wife," Wade continued.

"We're divorced!" Wade sprung out of the way just as it swiped at him. 

"Yeah. I think this is Shikla's way of saying we're done for good. Got any advice?"

The demon actually stopped to assess him. Peter took the time to leap up to a building just across from them. The demon let out what sounded like a laugh. "Don't marry the queen of hell."

Just a he lifted a fist Peter shot out webs to grab his fist, pulling it back. The demon scream ed in confusion turning to Peter. That gave Wade time to shove both of his katanas deep into the softer skin of the demons stomach. Just through a break in its armor.

It fell with a loud crash. Peter had let the webs go watching it fall for what seemed like hours. Dark, tar looking blood filling the street.

"Hell yeah! Always knew you had my back Webhead!" Wade gave him a thumbs up. Most of his suit now black.

Peter made a noise of disgust sliding down the side of the building. "What the hell was all that?"

Wade gave a full body shake flinging globs of black goo across the pavement. "I believe my wife and I just got divorced."

Peter stood back to watch the man assess his very serious injuries. Ones that should have killed him but Peter had already seen him come back from the dead so he wasn't so much surprised as intrigued. "That's tough man."

"Meh," Wade shrugged peeling the fabic off the open wound on his stomach. "Does this dimension have Saul's bodega on 4th?"

"Probably." Wade swiped at the open air with his katanas flinging more blood before sliding them away. He waltz up to Peter throwing an arm over his shoulder. The hero cringed dancing away from the merc. "Gross dude your all sticky."

Wade gave a lude laugh wagging his brows, "sounds like the start of a good time eh?"

Peter ignored him walking over to one of the smaller demons taking the strange gun. It still had some of the blue gas swirling inside. So far none of the citizens were getting sick or turning to zombies. Maybe their plan had failed? Peter had no way of knowing until he got it into a lab. He had a few small one set up in abandoned areas throughout the city. 

Wade lifted up a hello kitty cased cell phone, "so about this bodega-"

Peter stopped looking over the map on his lenses to face Wade."Wait a damn second bud you have to explain what's going on cause if more spawns of hell come running out of wierd interdimentional portals I gotta know about it."

Wade huffed stretching at a bloody hole in his suit. "Maybe? I'm not sure how mad Shikla is."

"Well figure it out," he dragged his feet away from the scene deciding he'd had enough action for the day. He could find a spot in the morning. "I got a pizza to eat."

"Meat lovers?"

"....veggie."

"Ew what?"

"Hey, I'm trying to eat healthier okay? I'm making a change and am I hungry? All the damn time. But I've lost 10 pounds and almost have my six pack back-"

"Almost?"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Don't."

Wade lifted his hands in a innocent gesture. "I'm just saying the dad bod is in these days. I'm into it." Peter gave him blank look while Wade made obscene gestures and rolled his hips in a way that made him stare a little too long. 

The sounds of sirens snapped him out of it. He continued to walk with hunched over shoulders. "Come on Dead-dude."

Wade cackled skipping after him.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out Peter and Wade had a few things in common.Both divorced, living alone in messy small apartments, both in some kind of inner turmoil that made them very sad, disaster men.

They talked over a couple boxes of pizza and beer. Lounging on Peter's mattress that was still on the floor in one corner of his cluttered apartment. He had at least bought nice sheets. 

"S' not like I didn't try. I tried! But I had to make a change. I can't be a bad guy anymore. No matter how much I love her..." Wade's voice lingered.

Peter had his mouth half full of pizza. Chewing slowly as he racked his head for something to say. There was nothing. He needed advice himself. So he leaned over and passed the merc a beer. Wade nodded opening it with his teeth which may have extremely hot to Peter.

"MJ and I divorced a few months ago. I was out of it for a good while until I went on this mission in another dimension. Met a few new friends. And now I'm better-ish. Still working on it." He shrugged taking another big bite of pizza.

"Women," Wade huffed. They both went quiet glancing at each other. "No yeah this is on me."

"Yeah it was my fault."

They both took heavy swings of beer. "So what's this world like Webs?"

"What world did you come from?"

"Earth 616," he threw up a peace sign making Peter snort.

"I think I've been there once. It's mostly the same."

"Except for you. Your older. I like the grey facial hair. Very hot of you."

"Thanks. It's the aging."

Wade laughed taking a slice of pizza. "Want to know something?"

"Why do I feel like you'll tell me anyways?" Peter smirked leaning back into the comfoter he shoved up against the wall.

"Because I will," he grinned and continued with a mouthful of pizza. "I'm starting to like this place. And I think I'm relatively safe here. You said you haven't seen any Deadpools from this world. Maybe there isn't one. That could be a good thing right?"

"Watcha getting at?"

Wade swallowed. White knuckle grip on his beer bottle. "Do you think maybe I can...can I stay here? In this dimension...and with you at least until i can get some money."

Peter slowed his chewing staring at the back of Wade's head. There was still a lot about Wade he didn't know. Still some kind of feeling in his gut that warned him. But it wasn't his Spider sense. It wasn't something dangerous. So it should be fine right? Especially if Peter kept him close.

"Sure."

Wade snorted as he drank from his bottle. Beer came out of his nose staining the mask. "Sure?"

Peter laughed tossing him a stray t shirt. "Yeah. Me casa es su casa."

"Oh, entiendes español?"

"Uh, sí?"

Wade chuckled leaning back next to him. "Does beer even get you drunk?"

"Enough of it does. What about you?"

"No. Healing factor," he waved the bottle. "Kinda cool. Mostly sucks."

"Yeah i was going to ask about all the not dying stuff."

"It's a very long tragic back story."

"Me and you both man," Peter bumped his beer with Wade's like a cheers. "Want to talk about it?"

"Mh not really."

"Want another beer?"

"Yep." 

So they drank more and ate more until they passed out on the semiclean sheets. Wade was the first to wake up. He was faced with a very handsome face. One completely different from what he expected.

He had a crooked nose. That could be because he had his face smashed into a pizza slice. Greying stubble all along his face. Dark bangs under wrinkled eyes. Wade snorted sitting up.

He quickly made sure his mask was still in place before he managed to pull himself up. He groaned dragging himself to the kitchen area. Peter twitched and moaned loudly. Wade watched him with a raised brow.

Peter's joints popped as he got up. The pizza fell off his face with a slap. He stares at it for a solid minute before turning away. "Is my mask on?"

Wade quickly looked away. "No."

"Figured," he yawned walking up to Wade. He shook his hand firmly despite swaying on the spot. "Peter B. Parker. Nice to meet you."

Wade stared at deep set brown eyes. They were sleepy. His fluffy brown hair sticking up in all directions. Wade gripped him hand as his heart beat fierce thoughout his body. "Wade. Wilson. Wade Winston Wilson but that a bit much my parents were drug addicts. Or something like that honestly I don't even know," he coughed. "I mean Wade's my name. It's...you can call me Wade."

"Wow you really can keep it rolling."

"Yeah-"

"That was like watching someone continuesly slip and slide on an icy sidewalk-"

"No yeah I got-"

"You know those videos. Like a solid five minutes of people just sliding around but not falling."

"Yes Pete I know the videos." Wade wanted so badly to be serious but he was laughing hard enough for Peter to join.

"Coffee?" He wadded to the kitchen for a container of instant coffee.

"Sure," he said as he looked through cupboards. All he could find was a bottle of wine, pancake mix, and a half eaten bag of Fritos. "Do you have milk?"

Peter hummed nodding to the fridge. There was a carton of milk and a tomato.

"Wow Petey you really live like this?"

Peter just poured a huge amount of coffee into a Captain America mug. Wade found a pan to make some pancakes. They weren't his best. They kept getting stuck to the pan so it was more of a stack of torn up bland cake. Peter ate it anyway.

He dipped the pieces into his coffee as he scrolled through his phone. Wade couldn't stop staring at the long chisel features. The way his fingers brushed down pale pink lips. His Adam's apple bobbing.

"-Wade?"

"Your hot."

"What?"

"What?"

Peter gave him a long look before showing him the screen. "There were more demons in Canada. More of that blue gas."

Wade gasped snatching his phone. "Not the homeland!"

"You're Canadian?"

"Of course I'm Canadian. What makes you think I'm not?"

Peter shrugged," aren't they supposed to be nice and polite?"

"That is stereotypical Mr. Peter B. Parker. I am offened."

"Sorry. I have a some of the gas I was going to take it to a lab to figure out what it is." Peter looked to the police scanner on the kitchen counter. Its was constantly playing at a low volume. To others it probably sounded like muffled chatter but Peter could pick up every word and there were still no unusual sightings besides the random portals and gas.

"Sounds like a plan," Wade agreed stuffing more food into his face. They suited up and headed out as soon as Peter was done with his coffee. Seeing as Wade couldn't websling they took to the street on foot to the abandoned subway tunnel home to one of the first secret labs. Peter was still a bit wary of Wade. But he knew an asset when he saw one. Also Wade probably knew the most about these attacks then anyone else. Peter was going to need all the info he could get.

Peter was quick to work when they got there. He gave a mask to Wade even though the merc assured him he'd heal. Peter had run almost every test he could be couldn't think of. The gas did nothing but cling to blood cells.

Peter growled glaring at the spiky blue spheres. "What  _are_ you?"

"How about we take a break," Wade offered. "I'm thinking thai. Do you like thai? The other you did."

" _Brassica nigra, Cynoglossum officinale..."_

 _"_ Eye of newt, tongue of dog," Wade listed. Peter paused turning to face the merc who was playing an obnoxious game on his phone.

"You know what this is?"

"Course I do," Wade sprang up happy to have Peter's attention. "That's some good old school magic right there."

"Magic?"

"Must be some kind of potion. Shiklah is great with them. It's probably something she cooked up. What's it do?" Wade leaned over Peter's shoulder to read the screen as if he could understand it. 

"Nothing," Peter grunted. "It doesn't do anything but get into your system and it won't shake loose."

Theu both stared a while long when Wade shrugged. "Test it on me."

"No," Peter replied automatically. He had bad runins with people testing themselves in labs. And he still wasn't sure what the chemical does. 

"Ah come on Pete, you want to know what it is and I'll heal in a few minutes anyway. I'm the perfect guinea pig!"

Peter frowned gazing at the blank results. With a deep breath he shook his head, "I don't want to...but it could help us find out the side effects and maybe find a antiserum." He was more talking himself into the idea then explaining it. Wade was already slipping the mask off. "Alright then. We'll give it a shot."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had gone through multiple procedures with Wade. Talked for almost an hour about possible side effects and emergency situations. Like what would happen if Wade were to suddenly combust or Peter had to subdue him. He was very professional and doctor like. Wade wasn't paying attention, lost in a kinky fantasy of Peter in a lab coat when the hero sighed.

"Alright Wade here we go. If you feel anything at all, any discomfort, let me know and I'll give you the sedative. It should keep you asleep until the gas filters out of your system."

"Yeah, yeah, just give it to me doc," Wade said with a lewd grin. Peter gave him a pointed look but pulled up a small spray bottle Peter managed to put some of the gas in. How? Wade would never fucking know. He didn't have the attention span for it.

"I already regret this," Peter muttered spraying it in front of his face. While it did make Wade antsy he knew he was the best test subjects. He also knew the only reason the gas was here was because Shikla was after him. It helped that Peter seemed so reluctant. His careful practiced movements different then the rough treatment in his past.

He kept his eyes on Peter as soon as they walked in. The lab made him uneasy even when it was cluttered with things that very obviously belong to Spider-Man. Web shooters and fluid of all sorts, suit pieces, mask lenses. He tried his best to remind himself this was a safe place, clearly a haven of Peter's. 

So he sucked it up and watched Peter work. The man moved just the same as the other Spiderman from his universe. Fluid, confident, and maybe a little sensual. But that could have just been Wade starting at his butt.

About an hour into their test and still nothing happened. Peter was hoping from place to place checking Wade vitals every so often. Wade filled in the silence as they waited. "Then jugernaut comes it that mother is  _huge_ by the way, and just," Wade ripped his hands apart. "Splits me in half like a fortune cookie so glad Dom was there to pick me up. Then I had to wait for my legs to grow back. You know what its like walking around on toddlers legs at the age of 37? Not fucking fun. Okay its hilarious but I like having an adult size dick."

Peter was laughing, sitting in one of those fancy swivel chairs with one arm resting on the desk. "So you regenerate from the beginning. If you were to regenerate from a smaller piece does that mean you come back as an infant?"

"Meh it's kind of complicated. I usually come back as an adult but I don't think that's all the healing factors work."

"What do you mean?"

Wade shrugged flicking at a stray web watching in amazement as it simply vibrated and held steady. "I was in a rough patch when I met up with this woman. Or entity. Whatever she is, she shows herself as a woman to me. She's Death."

Peter lifted a brow, "death? That's her name?"

"No she's literally Death. The embodiment of it." Peter grunted sitting back in his seat. Wade could see the scientist work out that logic. "We kept meeting up you know, cause I die sometimes. But I always come back. So we'd only get some time together but we hit it off. But Thanos was after her two. It got into this wierd  _novella_ type thing-" Wade waved his hand. "Anyways Thanos cused me with immortality. So I guess you can say my healing factor is because of magic too."

"That's weird," Peter muttered pushing himself to the other desk across the room to the microscope. "Your blood cells were abnormal but I figured it was because of the cancer making them regenerate. Now that I think about it..." He trailed off looking at a few of the samples. 

"Something up? Besides me, aha, ignore that, you know the last time I sat by waiting like his I found out I have cancer so this is not stressful at all. I already have cancer what could it be? An STI? Wait...Pete don't tell me it is. That'd suck-"

"It's nothing serious," Peter assured sliding back to where the computer began beeping. Peter typed a few things with a furrowed brow.

"Okay, but, like...what is it?"

"One second Wade are you feeling okay?" Peter scooted closer so that their knees almost touched. It made the noise on the computer louder. "Do you mind if I check you're pulse? I'd need to hold your wrist."

Wade blinked opening his mouth but no noise came out. He couldn't remember how long ago someone willing got this close to him. He could smell Peter's laundry soap. The musky minty sent of aftershave with the faint smell of chemicals. The merc wordlessly held out his hand.

Peter's hands fingers were cold. But his palms were warmer, one held the outside of Wade's wrist while he pressed on his imside to find a pulse. Wade shuttered at the oddly delicate touch never taking his eyes off of Peter's. They were a deep brown color, almost black and wide just like a spiders. Wade's breath hitched as Peter stared back at him intently.

"You're heart's beating pretty fast. It might be a side effect from the gas. Are you in pain?"

Always. Wade wanted to reply. The catch of material against flaking skin felt like sharp bites. He could feel the movement of sores and lacerations like deep set  bruises. But right now all he could think about was Peter's rugged yet soft features. His eyes were wide but somewhat sagging with exhaust. His brows were full usually deep set but right now were creased with worry. Stern cute jaw flexing. Long slightly crooked nose. 

Wade finally let out a slow breath, eyes practically fluttering as he gazed at the man. "You're stunning. Talented. Brilliant. Incredible. Amazing-"

Peter laughed, cheeks tinting slightly. "Are you quoting gaga?"

Wade gasped, "you know the gif?!"

"It's _gif_ ," Peter corrected.

"Oh don't get me started Petey." Wade was smiling though admiring the way Peter's eyes wrinkled when he laughed. It was a pure sound. Deep from his chest. Wade all but swooned.

"I was comparing your healing factor to the gas. They kind of work the same way. You're healing factor is just as stubborn and impossible to remove. And right now the gas sitting right beside your healing factor. You're cancer is is still causing your body to heal but it's not getting the little gas cells out." Peter sighed heavily.

"So unfortunately, it could mean your immune to it. This test wouldn't work on finding any physical differences. We can't tell how the citizens who were exposed will be affected. But one the plus side this means whatever it is isn't aggressive enough to trigger your immune system into fighting it out. That could mean a) it isn't dangerous or b) its so dangerously sneaky that we won't know what it is until it's too late. Like a bomb. It could be a dud or live."

"None of this is sounding good," Wade grunted. Eyes darting down to where Peter still held his wrist. More like held his hand honestly but the scientist was too far in thought to notice.

"It kind of is. It gave me at least a few places to start looking instead just staring at it. The way it infects people is almost like a cold. I won't know if it's contagious until I run a few more tests outside near the fight. We'll need to go back and interview people too. Hospital records from the last few hours," Peter continued to ramble finallyy releasing wade to roll in front of a computer.

Wade snapped back into focus at the lose of Peter touch. "Police scanner is quiet. Well, quiet about demonic creatures or gas."

Peter nodded clicking rapidly on his computer. "There's a few check ins for people who were caught up in the battle but they're all physical injuries from from the fight." Wade brought his chair closer to look over the screen. "How are you feeling Wade?"

The merc blinked looking to Peter but he was still focused on the screen. "Fine I guess."

Peter hummed before closing out screens and taking a small thumb drive from the computer. He turned to Wade, "You're vitals are good but..." He frowned leaning closer to him. "I know the signs of a panic attack Wade. You had one earlier. Are you sure you're okay?" Wade swallowed dryly avoiding his eyes. "Hey, it happens to the best of us. Nothing to sweat over but if you need a break I understand."

The scarred man knew that. He knew that panic attacks and things like PTSD were common among heroes and mutants. But he also wasn't the type to sit around and stew in it. Unless he was alone with a loaded gun in his hand. 

Wade grinned turning to Peter like nothing had happened. "I'm fine! 100% perfect. Unless you include the cancer then I'm like 45% perfect which is still fucking great. Got all my parts and I'm ready to fight some demons! Oh! Are we going to drive around in an impala, and get matching tattoos!"

Peter gave him a long look before getting up to grab parts of his suit. "I'm not going to force you to tell me just don't let it effect you out there." Wade was okay with that. He wasn't great at diving too deep into his own emotions. He liked covering them up with inappropriate jokes and constant chatter. The merc stood up ready to follow when Peter stopped by the door to look at him.

"But if you're ever ready to talk Wade, I'm here for you." Wade stared blankly as the hero patted him on the shoulder and walked out.


End file.
